narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sandstone Fist
Earth Release? Any particular reason why we're calling this an Earth Release? We've seen sand techniques being both Earth Release and Wind Release, and when there isn't a Release prefix to the technique, I think it's safer not assume no? Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Earth(stone) is included in the technique. That should make it earth release.Omojuze (talk) 17:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Gaara condenses his sand into super hard constructs, using the hardest minerals available to him, and his techniques are not Earth Release. Omnibender - Talk - 17:40, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::yet his techniques don't have earthly materials in their names. Its the same as listing Rock Clone Jutsu as Earth Release - 'cause its an earthly material. Omojuze (talk) 17:43, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Names don't mean anything considering this has lighting in its name, and yet it doesn't use lightning release. Im with Omni on this one. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 18:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::This is not Earth Release. None of Gaara's techniques are attributed to Earth Release, this should not be either. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:19, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Reopening it, since it's not that old. "Sandstone" is not "sand"... It's a rock (made out of minerals). So It's like saying Rock Clone Technique isn't Earth Release.--Omojuze (talk) 13:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::bump 3/3.--Omojuze (talk) 16:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::even image shows sand this isnt earth releseA Wkia contributor (talk) 06:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::sand OR rock grains, of which sandstone is composed.--Omojuze (talk) 13:54, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Which going back to my opening post, means nothing. All of Gaara's jutsu use "rock grains", none are Earth Release. Omnibender - Talk - 14:57, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Sand is refined rock tho.. Ok, i'm picking straws here, duly noted, I'll stop :D--Omojuze (talk) 15:00, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Earth Release: Revival So, bringing up this being Earth Release again. Having found a good resource for subs, this technique was named "砂巌拳", and the "巌" is what makes all the difference, changing the name from "Sandstone Fist" to "Sand Stone Fist", meaning it's not sandstone that's involved, but rather sand and rocks. (Oh, and it'd be great if someone renamed the article accordingly... :p)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:20, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Is it the same sub source you gave me? I ask because this article did initially have that kanji, but when I looked up stuff from that episode, most of the sources that spelled this out had the current kanji, and while the two kanji are different, the essentially mean the same thing. I wouldn't put it past there being a pun or wordplay in the jutsu's name. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, same source. Oh, and whenever I have some time, I know you had a separate page for mistranslations on some of our articles, I could look into that as well.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:25, June 6, 2018 (UTC)